hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Reese (S3-S1)
Kyle Reese has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events in the first two Terminator films are canon, but Terminator 3, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, and Terminator Salvation are not regarded as canon in this series, although elements of Terminator Salvation and the Terminator comic series will be included in this series as well. Kyle Reese is a main and central character and hero for the Terminator film series. Character History "Come with me if you want to live!" - Kyle Reese Early Life Kyle Reese was born sometime in 2002 in Los Angeles, five years after the catastrophic events of Judgment Day on August 29th, 1997, when the military supercomputer known as SkyNet launched a genocidal nuclear war to exterminate humanity. The survivors of the war were hunted down by SkyNet's machines, known as Terminators. From the moment of his birth, Reese lived and breathed the war, and was eventually captured by SkyNet's forces, forced to become a slave in their concentration camps. Reese would eventually be freed by the Human Resistance, led by John Connor. Reese served under the command of HR Major General Justin Perry from 2021 to 2027, before being transferred to Connor's Tech-Com unit and becoming a Sergeant, with the serial number of EN38416. He fought in many battles and survived many close calls, though a good number of his comrades in arms weren't as fortunate as he was. Reese joined Connor and other HR soldiers to launch an attack on SkyNet to smash their defense grid and destroy it internally, guaranteeing human victory over the machines. However, SkyNet had one last tactic to ensure victory, which was to send a T-800 Terminator back through time to 1984 to assassinate Sarah Connor, John's mother. Preventing his birth in the timeline would ensure SkyNet's victory later on. Wanting to prevent this deadly alteration, the Resistance sent Reese back through time using the Time Displacement Equipment, which SkyNet also used to send it's Terminator back through time. Reese had been sent back through time to May of 1984 to protect Sarah, while Connor sent a T-800 back to May of 1995 that was reprogrammed to protect him from the T-1000 Terminator SkyNet had also sent to ensure Connor's death. Tracking Reese travelled through time to May 12th, 1984, a Thursday, arriving in Downtown Los Angeles. After evading the LAPD following his theft of a bum's pants and acquiring some clothing from a nearby clothing store as well as a police-issue shotgun from an LAPD cruiser, he set out to locate Sarah Connor before the Terminator did. Following her whereabouts after locating her address in a phone book, he quietly traced her and eventually followed her to the Tech-Noir nightclub, where she suspected she was being followed. Waiting to see if The Terminator was coming for Sarah inside the club, Reese took action when he saw the Terminator zeroing in on her among the crowd. Firing a shot at the Terminator to get it away from Sarah, several bystanders were killed after the Terminator began to counter-attack Reese. The Terminator moved in to kill Sarah when Reese fired multiple shotgun rounds at it. A shocked and alarmed Sarah Connor noticed her attacker was still alive despite taking such fatal injuries. Reese escorted the stunned Sarah to safety and the two attempted to escape the pursuing Terminator in a nearby car Reese stole and hotwired. Fleeing from both the Terminator and LAPD personnel who saw Reese's wreckless driving, Reese explained to the still-shocked and confused Sarah about the situation she was in, being targeted by the Terminator for assassination to prevent the birth of her son, in turn granting SkyNet ensured victory over humanity during the Future War after Judgment Day. Sarah initially didn't believe Reese and figured her attacker just simply survived his injuries, but Reese insisted otherwise. Sarah, feeling protected with Reese, went along with him to acquire another getaway car inside a parking garage they escaped into, trying to avoid the Terminator. The Terminator eventually located them, leading to a chase inside the parking garage with shotgun fire being exchanged between Reese and the Terminator, which was now commandeering an LAPD cruiser it stole from an LAPD officer following the Tech-Noir shoot-out. Reese was later captured by the LAPD following the chase, in which the Terminator got away after crashing the LAPD cruiser after being shot in the eye from Reese's shotgun. Reese was arrested and taken into police custody, while Sarah was taken into custody for safety. Reese knew the Terminator would be coming again. Escape Reese was detained at the West Highland Police Station and questioned by criminal psychologist Peter Silbermann, who worked extensively with the LAPD with criminal profiling. Reese gave his account of the Terminator, the mission to kill Sarah Connor and the Future War, which was not surprisingly met with doubt and mockery from the LAPD. It would however prove to be a frightening reality just moments later when the Terminator arrived at the precinct and went on a mass shooting rampage, killing numerous officers while attempting to track Sarah. Reese escaped from custody and located Sarah, the two fleeing from the precinct before the Terminator could kill them. The two fled away and slept overnight under a bridge, where Reese dreamt of his experiences in the war. No Fate Sarah and Reese set out to lay low for the night to prepare to destroy the Terminator during the next encounter. Sarah suggested destroying Cyberdyne after finding a listing for them in a phonebook, when he advised against it due to the attention the actions would attract to them and also because it wasn't part of his mission. He was convinced otherwise though after chasing an angered and disappointed Sarah into a forest clearing, seeing how beautiful and peaceful the scenery was and feeling he was out of place in it, with his war-torn existence he'd lived throughout his entire life. Reese broke down in tears, moved by the beauty of the sight. Agreeing to help Sarah destroy Cyberdyne Systems to prevent the birth of SkyNet and further advert Judgment Day, the two settled at a motel room, assembling pipe bombs made from materials Reese purchased using cash he had on him. Later that night, Reese had a conversation with Sarah about the female fighters in his time and also expressing his love for her, revealing that all along, he travelled across time to meet her. Feeling the conversation went nowhere, Reese shook it off, but it only led to a lovemaking session between the two. Little did Reese know was that it was in this very moment he fathered none other than the person who had been his friend and leader for so long, John Connor. Fight To The Death Shortly after their session, Reese and Sarah were fleeing from the Terminator again after it traced them to the motel they were staying at. Fleeing in a pick-up truck they took from a bystander, Reese lobbed his pipe bombs at the Terminator as it pursued them into a tunnel, only for Reese to be wounded by the Terminator's gunfire. The pick-up eventually crashed after leaving the tunnel as did the Terminator, and the two fled on foot when the Terminator hijacked a gasoline tanker truck and tried to run down Sarah. Using one of the last two pipe bombs he had on him, Reese inserted a lit pipe bomb inside the back of the tanker and it exploded a moment later, the Terminator engulfed in the blaze. Reese found Sarah and the two shared an embrace, only for it to be brought to a halt when the Terminator emerged from the flames, now in it's full Endoskeleton form and still not backing down from it's mission to kill Sarah. Reese and Sarah escaped into a computer factory that was nearby, the Terminator in pursuit. Reese, very weak from his wounds but still not giving up, activated the machines inside to distract the Terminator when it entered, but the tactic wouldn't work for long when the Terminator located him and Sarah. Reese urged Sarah to run while he attacked the Terminator with a pipe, damaging it's neck but otherwise not affecting it much. The Terminator attacked Reese, when Reese used his last pipe bomb to blow away the Terminator. Reese was killed from the blast and the Terminator survived it, but was later killed by Sarah in a hydraulic press as it pursued her, now torn in two from the pipe bomb blast. Reese's body was later hauled to the Los Angeles County Morgue by coroners that arrived at the scene. Unknown to Reese and Sarah at the time, the computer factory they were in was owned by none other than Cyberdyne Systems, the manufacturer of SkyNet and the Terminators. Research soon began on SkyNet by a scientist named Miles Bennett Dyson, Judgment Day set in stone. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Alternate Fate In an alternative timeline in the year 2032, a teenaged Kyle Reese, alive and still fighting with the Human Resistance in this timeline, was sent back through time to August of 2007, to assist with John and Sarah Connor along with their ally RoboCop to help defeat a Terminator sent after them by SkyNet, to ensure the occurance of Judgment Day even after the destruction of the Terminator relics in May of 1995. Reese travelled through time using the Time Displacement Equipment and found himself in Los Angeles circa 2007, searching for those he was to protect in this timeline and help lead to a successful mission. Reese located the Connors with RoboCop, as well as their other close ally, Ash Williams, and they set out to destroy the OCP storage warehouses where back-up data for SkyNet was being kept. Squaring off against armed guards and sentry drones, as well as the Terminator after the Connors to terminate them, Reese helped the crew to accomplish their mission when the warehouses and all of SkyNet's data was eliminated, as was the Terminator when RoboCop eventually killed it. Things were far from finished though, when U.S. Army General Arthur Dekker planned to launch a SkyNet satellite in early 2008. Reese set out with the Connors to stop Dekker only to be captured by Dekker's armed guards, but the biggest shock was yet to come; Dekker was actually a T-1000 in disguise, having the data SkyNet needed to ensure Judgment Day. RoboCop fought with the T-1000 and eventually, a high-speed freeway chase ensued with the T-1000 in pursuit of RoboCop, Reese and the Connors. RoboCop was badly damaged by the T-1000 during the end of the freeway chase, while Reese and the Connors fled for a steel mill, to lure the liquid metal killer into a steel vat. The goal was eventually accomplished when the T-1000 traced them there and tried to kill them by luring them, disguised as a steel worker. The T-1000 was about to kill John when Sarah took the blunt of it's attacks, being fatally wounded in the process before it was blown into the steel vat, dead. Sarah Connor had died heroically protecting her son. Reese stayed by John's side and was his closest friend and ally, as the two lived off the grid and laid low, always wary of a possible future in which Judgment Day could still occur, even with their attempts to prevent it. Regular Appearance Kyle Reese as a teenager stands five feet nine inches tall and weighs around one-hundred thirty-five to one-hundred fifty pounds. As an adult, he's slightly taller at six feet tall and is estimated to weigh between one-hundred seventy to one-hundred eighty-five pounds. He has an average and slightly athletic body type. He has short sandy brown hair and blue eyes. His body is adorned with numerous battle scars from the countless battles he's fought during his time as a Human Resistance soldier. Reese when fighting in the war against the machines typically wears military garb, but in the present day wears more casual clothes. He especially is notable for wearing green trenchcoats. Trademark Gear Kyle Reese is skilled at using numerous types of firearms and other weaponry. He is particularly skilled at using shotguns and setting explosive charges, as well as the usage of pipe bombs and homemade weaponry. Category:Human Resistance members Category:Fugitives Category:Vigilantes